


Take a Break

by Gwendolyn (storiesofchaos)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Force Bondage (Star Wars), Fuck the Code out of Obi-Wan Kenobi's Head, Implied Switching, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Play, Praise Kink, Rimming, Top Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesofchaos/pseuds/Gwendolyn
Summary: "Oh? And what do you intend to do now that you havecontrol?" Obi-Wan asks, raising an eyebrow, even as he feels out of breath by the short pulses of Anakin's hips and the way his former Padawan looks above him, looking so undone because of Obi-Wan. Anakin responds by pinning Obi-Wan's hands above his head to the mattress with the Force like Obi-Wan did to him."Make you take abreak, Master. And to make you let me take care of you."(Or, in which Anakin tries to prove that he can take care of Obi-Wan and allow him to finally let go.)
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 18
Kudos: 196





	Take a Break

**Author's Note:**

> I started this mostly so that I could make myself enjoy bottom Obi-Wan a lot more, and I think it definitely worked!
> 
> Hope you enjoy <3

From the moment they step into Obi-Wan's bedroom, Obi-Wan knows Anakin wants to take control tonight. Anakin is still practically shaking with excess adrenaline from chasing Separatists throughout the skies of Coruscant, not wanting to let go of Obi-Wan now that they have time alone together. His touch is bruising on Obi-Wan's skin, his mouth insistent from where it presses against Obi-Wan's lips, his jaw, the tendons of his neck. 

Obi-Wan knows Anakin needs this when they've been apart for a while or after a particularly grueling mission, needs to take care of his former Master like Obi-Wan needs to take care of him when he feels the same way. But it doesn't mean Obi-Wan won't go down without a fight, won't make Anakin work for his control a little bit. He knows Anakin also enjoys that part of the give and take they have, this endless, teasing dance around each other. 

He's already hard, and Obi-Wan feels the firm press of him from where he's slotted against his hip, rocking against him a bit as he kisses messily down Obi-Wan's neck. He's always so frantic during times like these, like he's afraid Obi-Wan will vanish if he stops for just one moment. Obi-Wan meets his wildness with a more languid pace, slowly stroking Anakin's clothed body until he reaches his ass, gripping the flesh and carefully rolling Anakin's hips down into his own. 

Anakin moans into the crook of Obi-Wan's neck, and Obi-Wan feels his quick, hot breath against his skin. "Master, _Obi-Wan_ , let me—" he pulls away from Obi-Wan and starts taking Obi-Wan's clothes off, starting with unbuckling his utility belt, then untying his obi, and slipping his tunics off over his head. Once Obi-Wan takes off his own underwear so he's completely bare, Anakin finally lets him go so he can quickly take his own clothes off as well. Obi-Wan keeps his eyes on him as he goes to sit on the bed, propping himself up as he watches more and more of Anakin's beautiful body be revealed. 

He strips down until he's completely naked, pretty cock already flushed and gleaming at the tip, and Obi-Wan feels a sudden wave of desire roll over him. Anakin walks forward and climbs up into the bed, looking like a feral loth-cat stalking his prey by the way his eyes glint as he keeps his gaze on Obi-Wan until he's propped up over him on the bed. 

Obi-Wan reaches up to grab a fistful of Anakin's hair, tugging his head down to where he wants him so that he can kiss down Anakin's neck and suck marks below his collarbones. Anakin's cock finds its way next to Obi-Wan's, making Obi-Wan groan against Anakin's skin as Anakin grinds his hips down into Obi-Wan's. One of Anakin's hands is already on him again, roaming over his chest, his thighs, his cock, like he needs to touch all of him all at once. 

But Obi-Wan wants his chance to properly touch Anakin too. 

"Obi-Wan, I—" Anakin starts as Obi-Wan pulls his mouth away, Anakin already panting, his cheeks flushed. Obi-Wan doesn't let him finish before he's flipping them over on the bed, Anakin letting out a little _oof_ in surprise as he lands on his back under Obi-Wan. He grins at Anakin and then leans in to kiss and bite down Anakin's chest, over his hard nipples, the planes of his abdominal muscles, his defined hipbones. 

"Beautiful, Anakin," Obi-Wan murmurs as he kisses softly around Anakin's cock, feeling it twitch next to his cheek. He feels Anakin's heady gaze on him, eyes half-lidded as his breath comes in gasps from anticipation. Obi-Wan keeps eye contact with him as he holds the base of Anakin's cock with one hand and slowly licks up the length of him. Anakin grits his teeth, his hands clenched in the sheets, and then Obi-Wan is taking the head of Anakin's cock into his mouth. 

Anakin always reacts so strongly to Obi-Wan's touch, and his reaction is only enhanced when he's got Obi-Wan's mouth on him. Obi-Wan slides his mouth down further, curling his tongue as he goes, and Anakin moans loudly. He's trying to hold back so desperately from bucking up into Obi-Wan's mouth, thighs trembling from where they rest next to Obi-Wan's head. Obi-Wan caresses Anakin's hip with his free hand, and rewards Anakin's self-control by sucking around his cock, hard. 

"Mnh, _Master_ , fuck, that's—" Anakin babbles, not able to stop running his mouth even in bed, but Obi-Wan loves it. He pulls off enough to tongue at the head of Anakin's cock for a moment, before he goes lower to mouth at his balls and then to the space below them. " _Ah_!" Anakin can't keep himself still anymore as Obi-Wan licks teasingly around his hole, his hands leaving the bed to grip at Obi-Wan's hair while his knees jerk up. 

Obi-Wan keeps Anakin's thighs open with his hands as he continues to use his tongue on Anakin's hole, pressing inside once Anakin is relaxed enough and is releasing pretty cries. He tastes like the undertone of soap from his recent shower mixed with something that is undeniably _Anakin_ , and Obi-Wan continues to open him up until he is all pink and wet. Obi-Wan is considering slipping a finger into Anakin's ass when Anakin tugs lightly but insistently at his hair. 

"Obi-Wan, _please_ , c'mere," Anakin pants. Obi-Wan acquiesces, crawling up Anakin's body and letting Anakin pull him down into a deep kiss. Once Obi-Wan eases out of it, feeling breathless, he's caught off guard by Anakin flipping them over again. Obi-Wan laughs in surprise. 

"What a—" his words end in a drawn-out moan as Anakin immediately leans down and takes Obi-Wan's cock as far down into his mouth as he can. Never one for preamble, Anakin sucks at him enthusiastically, Obi-Wan feeling dizzy with the sudden rush of pleasure surging through him. His hands move through Anakin's curls, eyes going hazy as he watches Anakin take him deep. He struggles to keep his hips down on the bed as his cock hits the back of Anakin's throat, feeling Anakin tighten deliciously around him. 

Anakin pulls off with wet gasp, before immediately latching back on and working Obi-Wan's cock with his flesh hand and mouth. His mechno-hand wanders down lower, dancing over Obi-Wan's taint, his hole, and it has Obi-Wan hissing through his teeth. Anakin glances up at him with a smirk in his eyes as his fingers press more insistently at his entrance, the pressure there tantalizing and making Obi-Wan want more. 

" _Fuck_ , good boy, Ani," Obi-Wan grits out, making Anakin moan around him. Once Anakin pulls off his cock again, Obi-Wan tugs him up his body and then flips them over once more.

"Hey, I wasn't done yet!" Anakin complains, but his pout disappears when Obi-Wan straddles him and grabs the lube from the bedside table. Anakin watches in fascination as Obi-Wan slicks up his own fingers and reaches back around to press one into himself. Anakin brings his hands up to Obi-Wan's hips to steady him as he stretches himself open for Anakin, his breathing shaky. 

He quickly slips another finger in alongside the first, watching as Anakin licks his lips, his breath quickening as he keeps his eyes on Obi-Wan. "Do you want to fuck me, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asks, his voice confident, if a little shaky from arousal. "Do you want me to sink down on your cock, feel me clench around you, let you take me until you come inside?"

" _Force,_ Master," Anakin moans out, " _yes_." Obi-Wan smirks, though his mouth falls into a gasp as he adds a third finger. One of Anakin's hands moves to touch his own cock, but Obi-Wan stops him by using the Force to pin both of Anakin's hands down to the mattress. Anakin gasps in surprise, though Obi-Wan knows he likes it by the way his cock jumps, the way he arches his back against the restraints with a flutter of his eyelashes.

Obi-Wan opens himself up faster than Anakin would, who would take his time teasing and taking pleasure in watching his former Master fall apart for him. He also goes much more faster than Obi-Wan would take to open up Anakin, when he slowly stretches him with his fingers until Anakin has tears in his eyes and is begging for Obi-Wan's cock. 

But Obi-Wan is impatient and in charge of his own pace right now, so after several more thrusts of his fingers, he pulls them out. Anakin struggles to raise his hips up as Obi-Wan grasps Anakin's cock and slowly slicks it up with leftover lube, feeling the weight of it, the heat. And just because he's impatient doesn't mean he's not going to stop tormenting Anakin while he has the chance. 

He holds Anakin's cock steady and lets the head catch on his slick hole, making Anakin groan. "Do you want it?" Obi-Wan asks, though the pressure of Anakin's cock against him makes him breathless. He sinks down just a bit onto Anakin's cock, clenching around the head and making Anakin let out a truly desperate moan. 

" _Yes_ , fuck, of course, Obi-Wan," Anakin pants, and Obi-Wan's legs start to shake already as he tries to keep under control, sinking just a big farther down onto Anakin's cock and feeling the stretch now. " _Please_." And to reward Anakin for his politeness, Obi-Wan suddenly sits all the way down, taking Anakin's cock until there's no more left to take. Moans are punched out of both of them at the feeling, Anakin arching up again and managing to press his cock up into Obi-Wan impossibly deeper.

Obi-Wan lets himself get used to the feeling of Anakin in him, slowly grinding his hips in a circle and making Anakin's eyes roll back. That first languid drag of pleasure is already almost too much to bear, making his head tilt back, hands gripping tightly onto Anakin's hips to help hold himself up. He raises up in his knees and rolls down, breathing heavily as he stares down at Anakin, at the way his skin gleams with sweat, chest rising and falling and drawing attention to his defined muscles. 

" _Mm_ , Master, feels s'good," Anakin moans, trying to cant his hips up even as Obi-Wan keeps him pinned down. Obi-Wan changes the angle of his own hips until Anakin is pressing up against his prostate, letting out a breathy groan in response. He keeps fucking himself down on Anakin's cock, letting sparks of pleasure jolt through him with every slide and drag of Anakin's cock. 

He's distracted by the increased pace against his prostate, so he doesn't realize at first that he's relaxed his Force restraints. Now Anakin's hands come up to grab him, and suddenly Anakin is rolling them over until he's above Obi-Wan, cock still deep in him. Obi-Wan makes a sound in surprise, looking up at Anakin's grinning face. 

"My turn," he says, holding Obi-Wan down, "and you've been having far too much control, Master." Obi-Wan knew this would inevitably happen, and a part hidden within him craves it, needs it. 

"Oh? And what do you intend to do now that you have _control_?" Obi-Wan asks, raising an eyebrow, even as he feels out of breath by the short pulses of Anakin's hips and the way his former Padawan looks above him, looking so undone because of Obi-Wan. Anakin responds by pinning Obi-Wan's hands above his head to the mattress with the Force like Obi-Wan did to him. 

"Make you take a _break_ , Master. And to make you let me take care of you." Anakin's words are sweet and his slow thrusts are dizzying, making Obi-Wan ache. "Is this okay?" Obi-Wan knows Anakin means both the plan and his restrained hands, and Obi-Wan can't help but immediately nod. 

"Yes, Anakin, if you think you can manage," Obi-Wan says with his own smile, and Anakin just grins wider, a glint in his eye. Obi-Wan knows he's in for it tonight, that Anakin won't give up until Obi-Wan tells him to stop or allows himself to let go. 

"Then c'mon, Master," Anakin coaxes teasingly. "Make it easy and just yield." Obi-Wan only grits his teeth in response and strains against the Force bindings. He tries not to be distracted by the sight of Anakin's body over him, his straining and taut muscles, the canvas of golden skin. 

It's harder not to be distracted when Anakin's cock fucks slowly into him, the lazy thrusts sending stars spiraling through him, but it's not _enough_. Anakin knows exactly what he's doing, takes too much delight in having power over his former Master like this, denying him what he wants. But Anakin is also aware that he's only able to do this because Obi-Wan willingly lets him. 

Obi-Wan knows he has his arms bound so that he can't do what he did last time, when he got too tired of Anakin's teasing and flipped them over so he could hold Anakin down and fuck himself on Anakin's cock as hard as he wanted. Anakin's mechno-hand also pins his hips down this time so that he doesn't try to take his own pleasure and buck his hips up, and Anakin's flesh hand caresses lightly over the thigh he has wrapped around his waist, giving Obi-Wan goosebumps. 

" _Anakin_ ," Obi-Wan says in his best disapproving voice. It makes Anakin suddenly straighten up on instinct, eyes widening before they narrow again as he looks down at Obi-Wan. 

"That's not going to work, Obi-Wan," Anakin says gleefully, and the pace of his thrusts seem to get even slower, and he's angled specifically to avoid Obi-Wan's prostate as much as possible. Obi-Wan's hands clench and unclench, and it's nearly unbearable to listen to Anakin's unsteady breaths and watch the pretty flush continue to crawl down his chest. Obi-Wan's cock throbs and he wants more, but Anakin will only give it to him if he truly lets go of his control. 

Anakin finally touches his cock, only light, teasing touches, and definitely not enough to satisfy him, but it still makes Obi-Wan gasp and arch up. "Good boy," he says reflexively, and it makes Anakin's hips stutter suddenly into him a bit harder, his eyelashes fluttering. Obi-Wan is the one to grin now, and Anakin glares rather cutely back at him. 

"That won't work this time either," Anakin says, and he slows down his pace again and takes away his hand from Obi-Wan's cock. Obi-Wan's head tips back against the pillow, and the slow, delicious drag of Anakin's cock in him is unbearably good. 

"But you _are_ being so good. And you'd be even better if you fucked me properly, darling." Obi-Wan's eyes travel from Anakin's bitten-red lips, the fresh mark on his collarbone that Obi-Wan left earlier, the light sheen of sweat on his chest. 

"Stop manipulating me!" Anakin laughs, and Obi-Wan marvels at his former Padawan's control of himself, which is incredibly strong when he wants it to be. If only he'd shown that much self-discipline during Obi-Wan's meditation lessons. 

Anakin flips hair out of his face, his curls even more wild than usual. If it wasn't for Obi-Wan being so attuned to Anakin's body and feelings, he would look almost unaffected by Obi-Wan, and _damn_ him if it isn't hot. Obi-Wan curses filthily in Mando'a at Anakin who just grins again and shakes his head. 

"Mind your manners, Master," he admonishes teasingly, echoing what Obi-Wan has frequently said to Anakin himself. Obi-Wan lets out an exasperated moan, but it's getting hard to hold onto himself. He wants Anakin to crack first, but he's being stubborn as usual and Obi-Wan is getting desperate. Anakin suddenly stops his pace entirely and looks endearingly worried. "But—we don't have to—if you want to stop—"

"Anakin, you're fine," Obi-Wan interrupts kindly, projecting comfort and sincerity through their bond since he can't use his hands to touch him. "I want to continue, and I'll tell you if not." Anakin's face breaks into a relieved smile. 

"Okay, good, I'm not done torturing you yet." Obi-Wan laughs in response, but then Anakin is thrusting again and Obi-Wan ends in a breathy moan. Anakin puts his hand on his cock again, stroking him gently and thumbing at where he's sensitive. It makes Obi-Wan hiss and try to buck his hips up against Anakin's hold on him, but Anakin's fingers are still digging into his skin. 

"Please, Ani, darling," Obi-Wan says, voice wavering a little as he tries one last time. Anakin pretends to consider, his hips circling as he grinds his cock in deep and slow. 

"Mm, not good enough," Anakin finally says, and his pace sends coils of honey-thick pleasure through Obi-Wan despite Anakin's words. Obi-Wan's thighs are trembling from intense desire, his heart pounding and hair hanging damp across his forehead. Anakin's hands on him and the pressure keeping his wrists bound are grounding points, because otherwise he feels like he'll float away with pleasure. 

Obi-Wan thinks back to the beginning of their relationship, when he let a virgin Anakin fuck him, with Obi-Wan still taking control and guiding him through it. Now he knows it's been Anakin's goal to show his former Master that he's got this now, that he can take care of Obi-Wan and Obi-Wan can just let go. Anakin has always been so sweet and careful even when he's rough or teasing, and Obi-Wan trusts him with his life. 

It's still hard to let go of his control though, but he's determined to try, for Anakin. 

He closes his eyes and allows himself to just _feel_ , feel the hardness of Anakin's cock in him, the gentle hand on his own cock, Anakin's presence cradling his own in the Force. He takes some deep breaths, sinking into these feelings, and feels himself start to succumb. 

"That's it, Master," Anakin says, sounding almost in awe, and Obi-Wan opens his eyes once more to see Anakin looking down at him so lovingly, so beautifully. Anakin finally quickens his pace, fucking in a little bit harder, and that fully unravels Obi-Wan. 

" _Oh, Anakin_ ," he practically moans out, letting the tension bleed out of him and allowing Anakin to do what he wants, to take him apart. 

"Thank you, Obi-Wan," Anakin says softly, and then he's leaning to kiss Obi-Wan, driving his cock in deeper. Anakin kisses as he usually does, eagerly and a little bit messy, and Obi-Wan tries to meet him in turn. It's hard though once Anakin starts snapping his hips into him hard, fucking him _properly_ , how he needs. Obi-Wan groans against Anakin's lips, feeling like they're one body with how deep Anakin is inside him, like Anakin is making him complete. 

His cock finally presses insistently up against Obi-Wan's prostate, making words fail him as he is instead reduced to moaning. This only spurs Anakin on further, who himself looks frantic and wild now, like his facade has finally cracked too and the pleasure Obi-Wan is giving him is nearly overwhelming. 

"A-anakin," Obi-Wan starts, voice shaky from how he's being jostled on the bed, "feels so good, you're doing so good." Anakin lets out a whimper at his words, pulling his body away from Obi-Wan's just enough so that he can prop himself up with his mechno-arm and run his flesh hand over Obi-Wan's body. 

The feeling of Anakin's fingers on his skin is like little brands of fire, jolting pleasure through him when they circle his nipples, traveling down his chest to tease around his cock and then to play with his balls. At the same time, Anakin's cock drags shivery pleasure out of him, hitting him just right until it feels like almost too much. He knows Anakin is getting close now as well, too sensitive and pushed to the edge from all the teasing he gave Obi-Wan. 

"Harder, Anakin— _harder_ ," Obi-Wan pants out, and Anakin responds by a frantic nod of his head and harder thrusts that are bone-shatteringly good. It's enough yet still not enough at the same time, and Anakin's free hand moves back to Obi-Wan's hip to help propel himself forward into Obi-Wan. He aches to touch his cock, knows it wouldn't take much to get him to finally come, and though the strength of Anakin's Force bindings have failed a bit with his increased need, Obi-Wan doesn't attempt to break free. But he still wants more. 

Now, Obi-Wan has gotten desperate. He's gotten all shaky, close to tears and pleading with the Force to just _come_ already when he's on his own and just can't quite get there. He's gotten desperate to the point where he pins Anakin down and just _takes_ until Anakin is incoherent and satisfied. But now, he thinks, he's truly desperate and ready to beg.

"Mmh, _please_ , Anakin, dear one, please, I'm—" he gasps out, body going taut and trembling, arousal a building inferno in the pit of his stomach. His pleads drive Anakin onward, not used to his Master begging for something that he wants and treasuring it when it happens, and Obi-Wan can't seem to care anymore about pleading for his pleasure, not when all thoughts are driven out of his mind by Anakin's cock. "Give it to me, sweetheart, _please_ —"

"Yes, Master, here—" and then Anakin is wrapping his mechno-hand around Obi-Wan's aching cock, the cool durasteel a contrast to his burning hot flesh, and it feels smooth and irresistible, gold-plated thumb catching on the head of Obi-Wan's cock. Anakin pounds in roughly, clearly chasing his own pleasure as his pace stutters and breaks, Obi-Wan a moaning mess between the mix of sudden hard thrusts and the ruinous deep grinds. 

Obi-Wan can't keep track of the sounds he unconsciously makes, which are probably needy and embarrassing, though they still spur Anakin on all the more which is a good thing. Anakin's hand speeds up on his cock, the durasteel gliding over the length of him with a filthy slick sound. Anakin's thrusts also grow more uncoordinated, his face twisted in a gorgeous expression of desperate want and desire. Obi-Wan _aches_ with pleasure, his deep need making his limbs tremble, feeling faint as his climax builds within him. 

" _Anakin_ —" he gasps, equal parts a plea and a warning, feeling beyond the point of no return. Then Anakin is leaning down to murmur in his ear, everything rising to a peak. 

" _Let go, Master_."

It's as if Obi-Wan feels the Force itself when he comes, a sudden momentous buildup and then white light and the feeling as if he's flying. It punches the breath out of him, makes him shake with indescribable pleasure that is again almost too much to bear as his release lands hot on his stomach. He feels almost as if he blacked out for a moment, because he slowly focuses on his surroundings again as he comes back down, trembling and feeling shocks of his orgasm still shooting through him. 

He registers Anakin's disjointed pace and the way he's clenched down hard around Anakin's cock, the way Anakin is moaning breathily, desperately. Anakin has taken his hand off of Obi-Wan's cock and instead plants both hands onto the mattress to lean even closer to Obi-Wan, holding himself up as his body tremors from need too. Obi-Wan takes big, gasping breaths, feeling shivery with aftershocks and oversensitivity as Anakin falls apart above him, and then the Force bindings truly fail at last. 

Obi-Wan immediately wraps his trembling arms around Anakin, holding him close in comfort and encouragement. " _Obi-Wan_ , I'm—" Anakin chokes out, his head falling forward to bury itself in the crook of Obi-Wan's neck and shoulder as he makes a broken sound. And then Anakin gets impossibly harder inside of him, his hips jittery as they grind into Obi-Wan, and then Obi-Wan is feeling faint warmth radiating through him as Anakin comes. 

"That's it, feels so good, Anakin," Obi-Wan murmurs softly, gently caressing Anakin's hair through his orgasm and kissing him on the head once the worst of the trembling has subsided. They each catch their breath in silence, Obi-Wan continuing to press light kisses to Anakin's sweaty skin and hold him close. Anakin finally raises his head and smiles sleepily down at Obi-Wan, before lazily kissing him on the mouth. 

"I love you," Anakin breathily exhales against his lips, and Obi-Wan smiles and twines his fingers through Anakin's unruly curls. 

"I love you more," Obi-Wan murmurs in reply, tugging lightly at his hair. Suddenly, an adorable pout crosses Anakin's face. 

" _No_ , I love you _more_ ," Anakin says, and Obi-Wan sighs and quickly places a finger over Anakin's lips to quiet him, knowing this could go on forever as it does sometimes if he doesn't stop it now. Anakin smiles sheepishly and presses a tiny kiss to Obi-Wan's finger. 

Then Anakin finally pushes himself up and shifts so that he can pull out of Obi-Wan as easily as possible, though they both grimace slightly at the feeling. Obi-Wan is feeling quite relaxed and worn-out except for the uncomfortableness of drying sweat and come on his body. Comparably, Anakin carefully throws himself off of him and immediately lands heavily on his back next to Obi-Wan, making the bed shake underneath them as Anakin giggles. He rolls over onto his stomach, apparently heedless of his sensitive, lube-slick cock, and cuddles closer while nuzzling his head into Obi-Wan's shoulder. 

Obi-Wan smiles and stretches his limbs slightly, leaning his head on top of Anakin's as he cools down. Anakin can't stop moving though, continuously wiggling even closer to Obi-Wan, which jostles him, fingers trailing over Obi-Wan's body like Anakin can't keep still. 

"Not even sex wears you out," Obi-Wan says with an amused sigh, though secretly he finds it endearing. Anakin snorts against him and curls around him as if he could possibly get even closer. 

"If you want to wear me out, you can tie me up and—" 

"We should probably go take a shower," Obi-Wan says quickly, stopping Anakin's train of thought before he becomes insatiable again, no matter how tempting his words may be. Anakin immediately buries his face in Obi-Wan's chest and grumbles against his skin. Obi-Wan smiles again and rubs light circles into Anakin's back. "We're sticky and smell of sweat and come, my darling. Come to the 'fresher or I'll drag you there myself," Obi-Wan says, and Anakin groans once in acquiescence. 

He raises his head, cheeks flushed from warmth, and an almost shy expression crosses his face. "Will you wash my hair?" Obi-Wan sighs and pretends to think, but he can't stop the new smile that creeps over him. 

"Fine." Anakin is suddenly bouncing up again and getting off the bed on wobbly legs, reaching out his mechno-arm to help pull Obi-Wan up off the bed. Obi-Wan accepts it gladly, feeling very lethargic and heavy and ready for sleep already. He squeezes Anakin's hand in gratitude. "And thank you, Anakin, for tonight. I needed that, more than I knew." Anakin smiles, as blindingly bright as a sun. 

"Of course, Master. We'll always continue to help each other, and I'll always know when you finally need to take a break."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
